


fucking christ akira alhfjijgld

by hiimadere



Series: i can and will make this gay featuring nero from the dmc series [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, i mean lebanc is still there i guess, its literally just them, look i know i spelt that wrong shut your up fuck, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimadere/pseuds/hiimadere
Summary: "im tired, i have depression, i have 4 exams to take tomorrow and im gay" -mamamia ren, totally not akiras lost twin brother whom he will probably kill in his sleep





	fucking christ akira alhfjijgld

theres the goddamn bitch. there he is. with his stupid suitcase, his stupid looking clothes and his stupid fUCKING HAIR I HATE IT. CUT YOUR HAIR FOR ONCE YOU DRAG BITCH. akira was annoyed, really annoyed. extremely annoyed. annoyed to the fact that he has a crush on the two-face bitch named gowo uvuchi

ah yes, gorokin akechisona. loved by his mostly female fans, but what none of them know is that he wants the sweet release of death

and his dads love and affection he never got. sad. tragic. we know.

acucumber chairusu was just as depressed as him though, why does he hate akimchi so much? well that because akechi [removed from author due to spoilers][oh shit jared just died]

afurrychi sat on one of the many chairs, and of course he sat right in front of akiruwu, cant have a fic without uwuwuwu geys xd. and ordered a black coffee, like his goddamn soul. "order for piece of shit." akira shouted, "im literally right in front of you. get better fucking glasses." akechi muttered. "oi bloody hell dont blame me you cockblock." xander mobus replied with an angry scottish accent.

"look, im depressed as fuck and i need my coffee. i literally woke up at one in the morning, akira." prompto angrily grumbled. well to be fair akechis eyebags are getting bigger so i guess he is saying the truth. "watched too much vines?" "please shut the fuck up im absolutely begging you" trash can begged.

"then beg."

and then everyone in the cafe went silent.

and then the two became boyfriends

and tried to kill each other.

its a cycle called "ng+ but i hate akechi more and more". its a repeat of akira insulting akechi to the point they love each other by hating each other and honestly? i think thats beautiful.


End file.
